


Christmas Traditions

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: What could be better than melted chocolate?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Christmas Traditions  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 374  
>  **Summary:** What could be better than melted chocolate?   
> **A/N:** written for the word 'chocolate' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/695799.html) for the [Nekid Spike Festive Prompt Card challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5029170.html) @ nekid_spike

Buffy raised up on her elbow and watched Spike walk into their bedroom. She was so mesmerized watching him move she almost didn’t notice the bowl he held in his hand. “What’s that?” 

He grinned down at her. “You told me about the things you use to do for Christmas and how it was the same thing every year.” _He didn’t say how he thought that would get very boring. But then again he didn’t have to._ “So I thought we should try spicing things up a bit and make our own traditions. What do you think?” His eyes gave nothing away as he stared at Buffy daring her to say yes.

“What’s in the bowl, Spike?”

His grin grew tempting, teasing. “Do you trust me?”

There had been a time when the answer would have been a resounding _No_. But now everything had changed. He was the one person in her life she could trust beyond all others. 

“You know I do.” She couldn’t help but add, “But that still doesn’t stop me from wanting to know what’s in the bowl.”

“Fine.” Spike growled at her playfully before he kneeled down on the bed and swiped his finger in the bowl and held it against her lips. “It’s melted chocolate.”

Buffy’s tongued darted out of her mouth to lick his finger before sucking it into her mouth. “Mmmm.”

The sound she made vibrated all the way down to his groin and with a groan he quickly withdrew his finger. “Now about making those traditions.”

A look of confusion crossed her face. “What kind of Christmas tradition involves melted chocolate?”

With a _cat ate the canary grin_ spreading across his face Spike whispered, “The best kind. Watch this.” He dipped his fingers into the bowl before drawing a chocolate line down between her breasts before sliding them lower down her body.

Her eyes widened with the realization of what he had in mind and her lips curled into a perfect O shape. She gripped handfuls of the sheet as Spike lowered his head and began to lick the trail of chocolate from her body. As she arched almost off the bed Buffy knew she was really going to enjoy making Christmas traditions with Spike.


End file.
